The present invention relates generally to identification tags for use with an electronic identification system for identifying a particular item and, more particularly, to such identification tags which when activated form a unique numeric code.
The use of an electronic item identification system for identifying a particular item, such as luggage, library books and inventory items has become relatively wide spread. In general, such identification systems typically use bar code labels or tags which are associated with, or otherwise secured to an article or item in a manner in which the tag or label is readily accessible to a potential user. Identification tags may take on many different sizes, shapes and forms, depending upon the particular type of identification system and the particular use, the type and size of the item, the number of items, etc. In general, such identification systems are employed for tracking the location of a particular item and in some cases matching up the particular item with its respective owner. Generally, the identification of the item is monitored as the item passes through or near a particular area, such as an exit or entrance to a particular establishment.
As discussed above, one such electronic item identification system which has gained popularity utilizes a bar code tag. A bar code tag comprises a series of lines which represent a code which is scanned by a scanner, such as a laser scanner. A receiver electronically connected to the scanner receives data from the scanner and determines the identification code associated with the particular bar code. Typically, the scanner and receiver are located on one side of an exit. In this manner, when an item having an attached identification tag is moved into the designated area, generally just before passing through the exit, the tag is scanned. In this type of system, the scanner must be in direct proximity with the tag to achieve an accurate reading. Upon being scanned, an output signal is provided identifying the particular item and any other information which may be pertinent to the operator. While the bar code is capable of identifying and tracking the particular items being scanned, bar code systems are not typically used to match up a particular item with a particular owner. In an environment, such as a baggage claim area, the bar code system would be cumbersome and time consuming since the scanner must be placed directly on or close to the tag to achieve an accurate reading.
For example, in a baggage claim area, it would be beneficial to provide an identification tag for identifying a particular piece of luggage and correspondingly for the owner of the luggage to be positively identified as owning the particular piece of luggage. In an environment as such, it is likely that the tag will be used only once, so it is not necessary for the tag to be reusable. It is also beneficial to have an identification tag which can be deactivated once it has surpassed its useful life, e.g., when the luggage has left the baggage claim area. The tag should preferably be able to be scanned from a significant distance, such as three to ten feet to allow for quick and easy processing.
The present invention overcomes many of the problems associated with the prior art by providing an identification tag which can identify a particular item and the owner of the item, if desired. The identification tags are preferably manufactured in pairs, one generally attached to the particular item and the other retained by the owner of the item. Once a person approaches a designated area, both the identification tag associated with the owner and the identification tag associated with the particular item being claimed are scanned to determine the identification code of the tags. The code associated with each of the tags is a numeric code, preferably a binary code. If the codes of each tag match, an electronic identification system verifies that the person owns the particular item being claimed. If the codes of each tag do not match, then an alarm or other suitable indicator is asserted to inform those concerned that the particular item does not belong to the person claiming the item. The electronic system which scans the tag is preferably located a significant distance from the tag so that a person can walk through the scanned area with the item and the system can obtain an accurate reading from the tag.
The tags can also be used to insure that a person and their luggage board the same flight. A tag associated with each piece of luggage can be scanned as it is boarded on the plane. In addition, each passenger must board with a tag which is scanned as the passenger boards the plane. Shortly before takeoff, a listing of baggage tags can be compared to a listing of the passenger tags to ensure that a match is provided for each tag. If a tag associated with a piece of luggage does not match up to a tag held by a passenger on the plane, the luggage is removed from the plane.